Return
by WeatherWriter
Summary: Kelly's ex boyfriend returns to finish what he started. There is some violence in this fanfic. I own nothing except for Kelly, Nick, Joe, Josh, and the police officer.


Ryan, Kelly, and Joshua are up early, eating breakfast at Ryan's house before Kelly goes to work. Joshua is now three months old.

"It's going to be a busy day today. I have to make a wedding cake," Kelly tells Ryan.

"All by yourself?"

"Yes. Two of the employees are on vacation, so it's just me, Donna, and Crystal. And they've got projects of their own to work on."

"Wow," says Ryan.

"It's a four layer cake and the bride wants butter cream frosted roses across each layer."

"Sounds intricate. Good luck, sweetie."

"Thank you. I'm going to head out. I love you."

Kelly gives Ryan and Josh kisses.

"Be good for Ryan and Drew, my little man."

"Do you still want meet at The Beach Side for lunch?" Ryan asks.

"Yep. That is if Drew can still look after Josh."

"He hasn't called to say he couldn't."

"Ok, see you around noon, then. Call if anything changes."

Kelly leaves for work.

While Kelly is at work, Ryan is cleaning up the kitchen. He hears Wilfred barking outside. He opens the back door, letting Wilfred in. Josh giggles and laughs as he sees Wilfred. Wilfred spins around in the kitchen, making Josh laugh louder.

"I think he likes you," Ryan says to Wilfred.

"Everyone loves me. Except for Kristen.

"Cut it out. She's gotten a lot better about having you around. She is even going to get her son a dog when he turns two."

"She'll get rid of it the next morning."

"No, she won't. Having Jackson has made her a better person."

"Just like having Josh is making you a better person. I can tell how much you love him."

"He is a huge part of my life. I look forward to waking up each morning and seeing what he will do next."

"You're really coming along, Ryan. When I first met you, you didn't want to wake up, now you look forward to each new day."

"Finding the woman I love, having a child to look after, and having you as my best friend makes my life complete."

"I told you it would all work out."

"Speaking of the woman I love, I'm going to propose to her," Ryan tells Wilfred.

"Say what now?" asks Wilfred in a shocked tone.

"I am going to propose to her, tomorrow night. She has tomorrow off and I am going to take her to a nice restaurant. Mom is coming over to watch Josh."

"Does your mother know?"

"No. I just told her that I'm taking Kelly out to dinner for all the hard work she has done. We haven't had a date night since Josh was born."

"I'm positive she'll say yes. She loves you very much. I can sense her emotions very well," Wilfred tells Ryan.

"I know she's the one. I can't picture myself with any other woman. I've never felt this way before."

"I'm glad you're happy. We're just one big, happy family."

"And we'll continue to grow as time goes on."

"You know, Ryan, if you want the family to grow, Kelly has to sleep with you."

"Enough with the sex thing already! Geez!" Ryan snaps at Wilfred.

"I think Kelly is afraid to have sex again."

"I don't think that's the reason. The pregnancy was rough on her and it takes awhile to recover from it. And I don't think she likes the way she looks. She's still trying to lose the weight she put on while carrying Josh."

"Hopefully you'll get lucky before you guys tie the knot."

"If she wants to wait until marriage then that is how it will be. That was her original intent," Ryan tells Wilfred.

"That Kelly is one in a million. Most people are out there losing their virginity before they're eighteen. It's rare to find someone who wants to wait until marriage."

"I regret not waiting until marriage. I wasted my virginity on some woman I don't even talk to anymore."

"At least Kelly's not a virgin either."

"In my mind she is. She didn't want what Nick did to her."

"Don't worry about not being a virgin. Kelly has accepted that and she loves you for who you are now. That's all that matters," Wilfred reminds Ryan.

"And I love her for who she is. And if that means waiting to have sex until we are married, I am more than ok with that."

"As long as you're ok with it, I'm not going to say anything else."

At noon…

Ryan and Kelly are waiting for their food at The Beach Side.

"Did Josh give you any trouble this morning?" Kelly asks Ryan.

"Not at all. He got a kick out of Wilfred," Ryan tells Kelly.

"How could anyone not love Wilfred? He has the most amazing effect on people."

"I know. He is one amazing dog."

Kelly turns her head to the side and sees a young man standing by The Beach Side bar. She recognizes him as one of Nick's friends (Joe.) He is staring at her. She quickly turns her head and looks down at the table.

"Is there something wrong?" Ryan asks Kelly.

"No, just looking to see if our food is coming.So, the wedding cake is coming along great. I think it's my best work yet."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Their food arrives. Kelly and Ryan thank the waitress. Meanwhile, Nick's friend pulls out his cell phone and finds Nick's number. He sends him a text reading, "She's here. And she's got a boyfriend." He continues to stare at Kelly. His phone beeps a few seconds later. It is a text from Nick saying, "Follow them."

Kelly and Ryan finish their food, not knowing that Nick is after them.

"What are your plans for tonight?" Ryan asks Kelly.

"After work I'm going to pick up Josh. Then I'm going to spend the evening working on your birthday present," Kelly tells Ryan.

"So, most likely I'll see you tomorrow morning, then?"

"Yep. How about Josh and I come over around nine?"

"Sounds good to me."

Ryan and Kelly kiss and they go to their cars. Kelly heads back to work. Ryan heads home. Joe follows him, drives by his house, and pulls over close by.

Later that evening…

Kelly is working on Ryan's birthday present, a portrait of the two of them kissing. Josh is asleep in his crib. Jenna is keeping Kelly company. Outside, Nick pulls up in front of Kelly's house. He gets out of his car and knocks on her front door.

"I'll get it. It's probably Ryan," says Kelly.

Kelly answers the door. Before she has time to react, Nick pushes her inside and locks the door behind him.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Kelly asks Nick in a frightened tone.

"Shut up," Nick harshly tells Kelly.

Nick pushes Kelly onto the floor. Jenna comes running into the room.

"You!" Jenna says to Nick in a harsh tone.

"Shut your ugly mouth."

"Don't talk to my sister like that!" Kelly shouts at Nick.

Nick attempts to take Kelly's pants off. She struggles against him. Jenna grabs Nick from behind in an attempt to pull him off of Kelly. He quickly pulls a knife out of his pocket and stabs Jenna in the stomach. Kelly screams at the top of her lungs.

"If you don't stop screaming I'm going to do the same thing to you that I did to your sister."

Kelly: Please don't hurt me.

Josh cries from his room. Nick backs off of Kelly for a moment.

"So you kept him? You must think you're so special for that. I would have gotten rid of it right away," Nick says to Kelly.

"He is my child, Kelly says in an angry tone. After a few seconds she calms down. I can't believe I'm saying this but, thank you for him. He gives me a reason to stay strong. He brought me closer to my boyfriend."

"Oh, well, isn't that sweet," Nick says in a sarcastic tone.

Nick lunges at Kelly again and pins her to the floor. She screams again. A few seconds later, a large rock crashes through the window. Drew and Wilfred enter the house. Wilfred bites Nick in the upper arm. Nick kicks Wilfred aside. Enraged, Drew slams Nick to the ground and has him in a wrestler's hold. Kelly springs up and calls 911. Ryan also comes through the hole in Kelly's window.

"Ryan, apply pressure to Jenna's wound! She's losing a lot of blood," Kelly tells Ryan.

Ryan presses his hands against Jenna's stomach.

"Hang in there, Jenna; it's going to be ok. You're going to make it," Ryan tells Jenna in a calm, soft voice.

Police and ambulance sirens wail outside of Kelly's house. Kelly unlocks and opens her door for the paramedics and officers to come in.

"Please hurry, she's losing a lot of blood," Kelly tells the paramedics.

The paramedics put Jenna on a gurney and take her to the ambulance. The ambulance takes off toward the hospital, its sirens wailing. Drew gets off of Nick and an officer handcuffs him.

"Is everyone else alright?" asks Officer Schroder, the police officer on the case.

"I'm alright, but that hurt like a bitch," Wilfred says, only Ryan hearing it.

Josh's cries are still heard from his room. Ryan brings him into the living room.

"What is your relation to the man who assaulted you?" Officer Schroder asks Kelly.

"He's my ex boyfriend and the father of my child."

"Do the two of you have a custody agreement?"

"He wanted nothing to do with the child."

"Do you have any idea why he came after you?"

"Probably to get revenge. He raped me a year ago and he left me when he found out I was pregnant. He would have done it again if Drew hadn't showed up," Kelly, close to tears, tells Officer Schroder.

"Did you hear the assault?" Officer Schroder asks, turning to Drew.

"My dog must have. He barked and ran out of the house. I followed him and saw Nick on top of Kelly through the window," Drew states.

Turning back to Kelly, Officer Schroder asks, "Why did he stab the other woman with you, Kelly? And who is she?"

"She's my sister, and Drew's wife, Kelly says.He stabbed her because she tried to stop him."

"That's all the questions I have for now. Once Nick gets done with interrogation we will tell you what his charges are. All three of you will have to testify in court," Officer Schroder tells them.

"Ok. If you don't mind, I'm going to the hospital to see my wife," Drew tells everyone in the room.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Ryan asks Drew.

"No, thanks. You need to stay with Kelly and Josh. I will let you know what her condition is when I find out."

Drew leaves the house.

Nighttime…

A police car is sitting in front of Kelly's house. Ryan is staying the night at her house. He finishes taking a shower. He goes into the nursery and finds Kelly standing over Josh's crib. She has tears in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Ryan asks Kelly.

"I'm afraid Josh is going to be like Nick," Kelly tearfully tells Ryan.

"He won't be. You are going to be a great mom. He will be kind, forgiving, and understanding, just like you."

"And at least he won't be around Nick. That should help some."

"He is going to be a great man someday. I have no doubts. I think we should go to bed. It's getting late."

Ryan takes Kelly's hand and they go into Kelly's room. They get into bed and Ryan wraps his arms around Kelly. A few minutes pass, and Kelly has stopped crying. She turns over to look at Ryan.

"It's time now," Kelly quietly says.

Ryan and Kelly kiss. Ryan rolls on top of Kelly and continues to kiss her. From outside, Wilfred has his ear pressed up against Kelly's house. He gives a thumbs up.


End file.
